Ayumu's One
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Suasana yang terjadi ketika Blade Children dan Hiyono mampir ke apartemen Ayumu yang memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Namun, mereka kemudian dikejutkan akan kenyataan bahwa ia tak sendirian. Yaoi, Shounen-Ai. HizumiAyumu, KanoneEyes. Dun like dun read!


**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Hizumi x Ayumu & Kanone x Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_.

**Warnings:** AR, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, _bad words, typo(s). Don't like don't read!_ Pindah _channel_ ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, Flamers be gone. Clear enough? Good._

**Summary:** Suasana yang terjadi ketika Blade Childrean dan Hiyono mampir ke apartemen Ayumu yang memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Namun, mereka kemudian dikejutkan akan kenyataan bahwa ia tak sendirian.

**A/N:** Blade Children nggak ada yg tewas ya~ dan juga, ini fanfic pertama Kyou di fandom **Spiral**. _So, be easy okay_? ^^

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ayumu's One**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mereka tidak percaya. Bukan memang karena tidak bisa dipercaya melainkan karena sulit dipercaya. Kemarin, mereka melihat pemuda itu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit setelah selesai menyelesaikan satu kasus berat yang nyaris mengakibatkan nyawanya melayang, tapi sekarang—

"Hei, memangnya sekarang kau sudah pulih? Aku heran kau bisa keluar rumah sakit hari ini—mengingat kemarin lukamu parah sekali—dan kini sudah beraktivitas seperti itu? Rasanya mustahil mengingat kau manusia…" Kosuke Asazuki berkomentar.

"Kau lupa? Dia nyaris jadi dewa kalau Kiyotaka tidak ada," sahut Eyes Rutherford datar, sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk.

"Omonganmu tidak sesuai dengan ekspresimu, Eyes," Kanone Hilbert tertawa kecil menanggapi pemuda yang paling dianggapnya adik, "tapi jangan sebut Kiyotaka di depanku lagi ya~" tambahnya riang meskipun Eyes dan Kosuke merasakan dendam kesumat di dalamnya.

"Kau masih membencinya, Kanone?" tanya Rio Takeuchi sambil menyesap tehnya, "Tuan Kiyotaka 'kan sudah meminta maaf pada kita, Blade Children, setelah kasus besar itu diatasi..."

"Rio, lebih baik hentikan," Ryoko Takamachi memperingatkan gadis berkuncir dua itu karena merasakan aura Kanone yang semakin lama semakin menggelap, "daripada kau dibunuh olehnya…" tambahnya. Rio hanya menjulurkan lidah sebelum kembali menikmati minuman hijau itu.

"Kalian ini… nggak ada topik lain untuk diperbincangkan apa?" tanya Hiyono Yuizaki, terdengar sedikit protes karena seharusnya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih menggembirakan. Kasus besar yang berhubungan dengan Blade Children sudah berakhir beberapa bulan lalu, jadi mereka semua harusnya bisa berteman dalam damai. Terkadang, Hiyono merasa jengkel dengan para—mantan—pembunuh itu yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan. Hah, ia merasa Ayumu pun pasti sebal mengingatnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan akan diperbincangkan di antara kami, Nona?" Kosuke mencibir, "karena walaupun kau menyarankan topik yang indah-indah—ugh, aku jadi merinding—tetap saja kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Blade Children karena kemampuanmu yang mengerikan itu…" keluhnya, sebal mengingat gadis itu pernah beberapa kali memanipulasinya.

"Tidak sopan, Asazuki! Hobiku sama sekali tidak mengerikan!" Hiyono tidak terima.

"Hobi yang merepotkan," sahut Rio tenang—yang malah membuat Hiyono semakin sebal.

"Rio Takeuchi, kau masih belum terima kalau aku yang menang dalam mendapatkan Ayumu ya? Mengaku saja!" sindirnya, membuat seluruh pasang mata melihatnya—minus seseorang yang berada di dapur.

"Apa itu! Kapan kau mendapatkan Narumi kecil? Pertarungan kita belum selesai, Yuizaki!" gadis penyuka kucing itu tak mau kalah dalam persaingan kecilnya dengan gadis satunya untuk mendapatkan Narumi Ayumu. Enak saja ia kalah! Tak ada kata kalah dalam kamusnya—meskipun Ayumu pernah mengalahkannya.

"Oke! Kita selesaikan sekarang juga! Ayo bertarung!" tantang Hiyono yang langsung berdiri, diikuti Rio yang juga berdiri dengan tangkas.

Kosuke dan Ryoko menatap mereka berdua dengan menaikkan sebelah alis, tak menyangka bahwa perkembangannya akan menjadi seperti ini. "Kalian… kenapa tiba-tiba memperebutkan Narumi kecil sih?" heran Kosuke sambil membetulkan letak kacamatnya. Ia mendapati Ryoko menepuk pundaknya, "Percuma, Kosuke. Mereka tidak akan mendengarmu," ucapnya sambil menghela napas.

Kanone tertawa kecil, "Senangnya jadi Ayumu, bisa disukai dua gadis manis seperti mereka," ucapnya—yang entah kenapa langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Eyes, "kenapa, Eyes?" tanyanya polos. Yang ditanya hanya memalingkan wajah dengan _cool_, dan Kanone semakin geli melihat reaksi itu.

"Kita bertarung hidup atau mati!" Hiyono dan Rio mengucap bersamaan. Sepertinya mereka berdua serius dalam mendapatkan pemuda yang mereka sukai. Sayangnya, mereka belum tahu sesuatu mengenai si subjek.

"Hentikan, Kalian," Tiba-tiba Ayumu datang ke ruang tempat yang lain berkumpul dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan yang ia buat di dapur dengan cepat. Ia meletakkan isi nampan di meja bulat tempat gelas-gelas berisi teh hijau tersaji dengan rapi. Ia pun mengambil gelas-gelas tersebut lalu menaruhnya di atas nampan untuk diisi ulang di dapur. Semua dilakukannya dengan cepat dan tangkas seperti sosok pelayan restoran yang menjamu tamunya. Begitu ia kembali ke dapur, semua yang ada di ruang berkumpul itu menatap sajian di hadapan mereka dengan terkesima.

_Chirashizushi_ porsi besar, _Tempura_, _Karaage_, dan _Gyoza_ dalam jumlah seimbang; Mie _Soba_ dalam kotak makan besar beraksen bambu malam; _Onigiri_ bungkus _nori_ dengan bentuk sempurna dan jumlah yang banyak; semua makanan sederhana itu tersaji dalam kemewahan yang memanjakan mata, serta aroma yang membuat air liur keluar. Narumi Ayumu-lah yang membuat itu semua.

"Ng… nggak… kayaknya mustahil Narumi kecil yang membuatnya…" Kosuke menyangkal kenyataan di hadapannya.

Rio dan Hiyono menatap pemuda berkacamata itu dengan tajam, "Memang Narumi kecil/Ayumu yang membuatnya kok!" tegas mereka—lagi-lagi—bersamaan.

Ayumu kembali lagi ke ruangan itu dengan membawa beberapa gelas yang sudah diisi ulang, beberapa sumpit, dan mangkuk sebagai wadah untuk makan. Ia meletakkannya di depan masing-masing orang dengan tingkat keeleganan yang tinggi—hingga membuat Kosuke menganga. "Silakan," ucap Ayumu mempersilakan mereka menikmati hidangan yang telah tersedia.

Satu per satu dari mereka mengambil makanan yang ada lalu mencicipinya sebagai langkah pertama. Dan terdengarlah reaksi yang berbeda dari masing-masing orang.

"ENAK! Tetap tidak berubah ya kelezatan masakan Ayumu!" Hiyono memekik senang.

"Tidak diragukan lagi! Narumi kecil adalah koki kelas dunia!" Rio menyahuti tak kalah ceria.

"Hmm~ enak~" Ryoko menimpali sambil tersenyum.

"Wah! Lezat! Ayumu bisa jadi istri yang sempurna~" lagi-lagi Kanone berkomentar yang membuat Eyes menatapnya tajam.

'Awas saja kalau Kanone memilih adik Kiyotaka! Akan kubunuh!' batin Eyes—yang ternyata tidak rela kalau 'kakak'-nya melihat orang lain.

Terakhir adalah Kosuke yang masih belum mencicipi makanan yang berada di ujung sumpitnya. Ia melihat sekeliling, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba. Setelahnya, justru ia meleleh karena rasa yang dikecap lidahnya sangat sangat sangat luar biasa. "Narumi kecil… KAU HEBAT!" Lalu ia memakan semua jenis dengan lahapnya. "Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi ingin menikah denganmu!" serunya lagi.

"Err… Kosuke…" Gadis Takamachi di sebelah sang Asazuki memanggilnya dengan nada waspada, "lebih baik kau hentikan niat itu…"

"Tapi Ryoko, Narumi kecil bisa jadi ibu rumah tangga yang sempurna dibandingkan perempuan manapun!" Kosuke malah menimpalinya dengan cengiran lebar di wajah.

Ryoko jadi semakin tidak enak, "Maksudku bukan itu… kau…"

Kini Kanone yang membantu Ryoko menjelaskan, "Maksud Ryoko adalah kalau kau tidak menghentikan niat itu, maka kau akan terbunuh, Asazuki," Ia tetap memakan sajian dengan tenang, "di sekitarmu ada dua _banshee_ yang siap menyerang loh~" tambahnya.

"_Banshee_? Mana?" bingung Kosuke. Eyes menunjuk arah di belakang pemuda berambut merah itu, dan ketika sang Asazuki berbalik, Hiyono dan Rio siap menerkamnya dengan aura setan. "Ah… eh… anoo… itu tadi cuma…" gagapnya dalam ketakutan.

"Rupanya Kosuke yang harus kubunuh duluan ya…" ucap Rio dalam sambil mengokang senjata yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di tangannya secara kilat.

"Biar kubantu, Rio…" Dan Hiyono yang menjilati pisau belati andalannya.

Kosuke refleks menghindar dari kedua gadis 'pembunuh' itu karena ia masih sayang nyawa. "He-hei! Kalian 'kan bukan iblis itu! Turunkan senjata kalian berdua!" perintahnya.

"Demi Ayumu, apapun akan kulakukan, Asazuki~" Hiyono semakin terdengar mengerikan.

"Demi Narumi kecil, lebih baik kau mati. Kosuke~" Rio pun tak memberi kesan lebih baik.

Sementara Kosuke disudutkan oleh kedua pemuja Narumi tersebut, Eyes beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan ke dapur. Ia menghampiri Ayumu yang masih memasak meski porsi yang disediakan sudah cukup banyak. "Kau tidak ikut makan?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Eyes," responnya singkat sebelum memasukkan bahan makanan ke dalam panci, "aku belum lapar. Kalian makan saja semuanya," lanjutnya. Pemuda itu kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

Eyes memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang Narumi dengan seksama. Benar, kalau seandainya pemuda itu perempuan, maka ia takkan ragu menjadikannya sebagai calon istri. Yah, meskipun sebagai laki-laki pun tak masalah karena ia tahu orientasi seksualnya bukan 'melihat' perempuan. Kanone pun demikian. Eyes menyadari hal itu setelah Kanone menciumnya sebulan yang lalu. Dan karena mereka sekarang dalam keadaan 'pasangan', ia tak mau Kanone melihat potensi dalam diri adik Kiyotaka itu. Bisa bahaya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau pindah sendirian ke apartemen ini? Bukannya kau bilang akan kembali ke rumah orangtuamu setelah kasus itu selesai?" tanya Eyes setelah beberapa lama.

Ayumi meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali memotong roti besar di depannya, "Orangtuaku sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja dan mereka membawa serta kunci rumah. Kak Kiyotaka sudah lama menghilangkan kunci duplikatnya sehingga aku tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah. Aku juga tidak mungkin tetap tinggal di rumah itu sementara mereka masih terbilang pasangan muda—terima kasih untuk kak Kiyotaka yang meninggalkan rumah dalam waktu lama setelah pernikahan mereka. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mulai tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini. Toh, biaya sewanya terjangkau dari kerja sambilanku sekarang," jelasnya dengan santai.

Eyes menghela napas mendengar penuturan pemuda itu. Ia tahu kalau Ayumu masih mencintai perempuan bernama Madoka yang notabene-nya istri Kiyotaka, dan ia pun tahu bahwa Ayumu masih merasa di bawah bayang-bayang sang kakak yang sempurna. Kasihan, itulah yang dirasakannya. Namun, ia mengakui kemampuan pemuda itu melebihi orang lain. Ia sempat tersenyum puas ketika Ayumu memukul Kiyotaka dengan telak di dagu. Menurutnya, Kiyotaka pantas menerima hal itu—meskipun ia ingin Kiyotaka mendapatkan sakit yang lebih dari sekedar pukulan terkeras Ayumu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak salah satu dari gadis itu untuk tinggal denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Eyes nyaris membuat Ayumu mengiris jarinya sendiri. "Apa-apaan itu? Kau sudah gila? Tidak mungkin aku mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menghadapi mereka setiap saat!" serunya mendecak, membuat Eyes tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa sangka pengganti dewa malah kewalahan menghadapi manusia biasa…" ucapnya sambil melirik ke ruang makan di mana Asazuki masih dikejar-kejar Rio dan Yuizaki, "sepertinya mereka ingin jadi mempelai dewa," tambahnya.

Ayumu melirik ke arah yang sama sebelum menatap sang Rutherford. "Sekedar info, mereka bukan tipeku," ucapnya tegas, "dan tentang orang yang kuajak tinggal bersama…" ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Eyes menyadari ada yang aneh dengan gelagat sang Narumi yang seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia.

"Eyes," Tiba-tiba Kanone sudah berada di belakang pemuda berambut silver lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping itu, "sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Kanone, kau sadar kalau adik Kiyotaka bisa melihat kita, 'kan?" Eyes kembali menghela napas mendapatkan perlakuan mesra itu dari sang pemuda.

"Tidak masalah. Toh, Ayumu juga sama," balas sang Hilbert, mengungkap fakta yang mati-matian ingin disembunyikan sang Narumi. Eyes menatapnya sejenak sebelum beralih pada pemuda adik dewa itu, "Sama?" tanyanya.

Kanone meletakkan dagunya di pundak sang pianis muda, "Ya, sama. Ayumu juga seperti kita kok. Apalagi sekarang dia sudah punya pasangan juga," jawabnya santai, tidak mempedulikan Ayumu yang memijat pelipisnya karena rahasianya terbongkar.

"Kanone… jangan seenaknya membeberkan rahasia orang lain…" gerutu Ayumu.

"Kenapa? Cuma sama Eyes kok," Kanone membela diri, "selebihnya kau saja yang memperkenalkan dia pada anak-anak itu—yah, walaupun sebenarnya mereka sudah kenal jauh sebelum mengenalmu sih~" ungkapnya lagi.

Eyes memicingkan mata mendengar itu, "Kenal?" Ia mendapatkan firasat tak enak mengenai hal ini.

"Kenal~" Kanone menegaskan sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia pun memberikan sebuah kecupan kilat di pipi Eyes sebelum kembali ke ruang makan. Eyes memegang pipinya yang bersemu merah; masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap kekasihnya. Sementara itu, Ayumu melihatnya dengan senyum kecil lalu melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya.

"Akhirnya kalian jadi juga," gumam Ayumu, "aku sempat berpikir kapan kalian akan mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Syukurlah semua berjalan dengan baik," ungkapnya.

"… Kau tahu?"

Ayumu mengangguk, "Sejak awal melihat hubungan kalian, aku tahu," balasnya, "kalian hanya terlalu keras kepala," tambahnya sambil nyengir—membuat Eyes menjitak pelan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang dimaksud Kanone? Apa aku mengenal orang yang menjadi pasanganmu?" Sepertinya pemuda Rutherford itu tidak bermaksud melepaskan kepenasarannya. Ia melihat Ayumu mendecak. Sayangnya, sebelum pemuda itu sempat menjawab, terdengar suara gelas pecah dengan keras di ruang makan tempat berkumpul. Eyes dan Ayumu pun bergegas ke ruang makan, dan mereka mendapati pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini? Dan apa maumu?" Kosuke bertanya dengan kewaspadaan yang tinggi pada seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu. Ia berdiri melindungi ketiga gadis yang pindah ke belakangnya dengan mengokang senjata yang selalu tersembunyi di balik jaketnya. Ketiganya waspada sepertinya.

"Kau masih mengincar Narumi kecil?" Rio menatap tajam pemuda yang baru datang itu, bersiaga—juga dengan pistol bius miliknya—jika orang itu menyadari keberadaan sang Narumi di dapur yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Hiyono dan Ryoko pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Waduh, sepertinya aku berada dalam situasi gawat ya?" sosok itu menaikkan kedua tangannya dalam posisi menyerah. "Hilbert-san, kau bisa membantuku?" pintanya pada pemuda yang masih duduk dengan tenang sambil melahap mie-nya.

"Berjuanglah, Hizumi-kun~" balas Kanone santai sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia ingin tahu reaksi semuanya jika tahu keadaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Kanone! Kenapa kau malah santai begitu? Apa kau kembali jadi hunter setelah kasus itu selesai?" curiga Kosuke pada sikap tenang sang pemuda. Kanone langsung menggelengkan kepala,

"Bukan begitu, Asazuki. Kau akan tahu kalau sudah mendengar penjelasan Ayumu nanti. Ya 'kan, Ayumu?" pada bagian akhir, Kanone menoleh untuk melihat Ayumu yang menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Semuanya, tolong turunkan senjata kalian," pinta Ayumu sambil melangkah mendekati sang iblis.

"Ayumu! Hati-hati!" seru Hiyono panik karena mendapati pemuda Narumi itu malah dengan tenangnya mendekati Hizumi. "Kita tidak tahu apakah ia membawa senjata atau tidak! Salah-salah, nanti bom yang dikeluarkannya!"

Sekali lagi, Ayumu menghela napas panjang. Ia hanya menatap keempat orang yang waspada itu sekilas sebelum beralih pada pemuda yang kini berada di depannya. "Kupikir kau akan lembur. Memangnya kerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada Hizumi sembari membantu melepaskan mantel sang pemuda lalu menggantungnya di dekat tiang pintu masuk.

"Kiyotaka bilang aku tidak boleh kebanyakan lembur. Kau tahu, dia tidak akan tahan kalau adik semata wayangnya ditinggal sendirian, makanya aku langsung pulang," jawab Hizumi, "lagipula, kau 'kan belum pulih benar. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Ayumu," tambahnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ayumu mendengus, "Baru berlagak seperti kakak lagi orang itu…" ketusnya—yang kali ini meraih tas sang Mizushiro lalu meletakannya di atas _buffet_ dekat telepon. "Mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Tetap dengan senyumannya, Hizumi menunjuk ke arah mereka yang sepertinya terlupakan. "Lebih baik jelaskan dulu kepada mereka, Ayumu," sarannya.

"A-apa—apa-apaan ITU? Kenapa Narumi kecil dan Mizushiro kecil bisa akrab seperti itu?" Kosuke kebingungan—bahkan lebih terdengar frustasi. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa pengganti dewa dan iblis akan saling berinteraksi dengan damai dan… sedikit aneh?

"Percakapan mereka barusan terdengar seperti suami-istri…" Ryoko menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Kanone, dia yang kau maksud?" Eyes bertanya pada kekasihnya yang balas mengangguk.

"Apa? Apa yang kau maksud, Kanone?" Rio meminta penjelasan akan kejadian yang membuatnya merinding itu. Di sampingnya, Hiyono juga menuntut penjelasan yang sama.

"Begini," Ayumu memulai penjelasannya, "mungkin kalian berasumsi bahwa aku dan Hizumi tetap bermusuhan meski kasus itu telah usai, tapi sebenarnya, hubunganku dengan Hizumi tidak seburuk itu," Ia melirik sang Mizushiro yang tetap tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "dan aku tidak tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini. Hizumi juga ikut tinggal bersamaku," usainya, membuat sebagian lebih dari mereka terkesiap.

"Jadi, kau toleransi terhadap Mizushiro dengan tinggal bersamanya, begitu?" simpul Ryoko.

"Err… bukan begitu juga sih… itu—"

"Ayumu," potong Hizumi, "akan lebih cepat kalau kita menunjukkannya langsung," ujarnya.

"Ha? Maksudmu—" dan kalimatnya terhenti oleh bibir Hizumi yang mendarat di bibirnya, memaksanya melakukan ciuman yang tak bisa diprediksinya. Setelah sang iblis melepaskan bibirnya, Ayumu langsung terdiam membatu.

"Begitulah maksudnya~" riang Hizumi dengan polos, membuat Kanone tertawa lepas dan Eyes tersenyum simpul.

"Ja-jadi Narumi kecil dengan Mizushiro…" Ryoko tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Malahan, ia melirik ke arah tiga orang yang masih membatu tak percaya di tempat. Dan benar, sedetik kemudian, dua dari tiga patung itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Gadis itu merasa kasihan pada mereka.

"Ryoko… pukul aku…" dan patung yang satunya lagi meminta Ryoko untuk membuktikan bahwa semua yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi—_well_, ia akan senang kalau memang semua hanya mimpi. Gadis Takamachi itu langsung melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi sang pemuda, meyakinkan Kosuke bahwa yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi.

"… Bukan mimpi…" Akan butuh waktu untuk membuat sang Asazuki itu percaya, "sejak kapan kalian…" tanya tak lengkap ini ditujukan pada kedua pemuda di depannya—yang mana Ayumu sepertinya kesal karena ciuman mendadak itu.

"Percaya atau tidak, mereka sudah menunjukkan ketertarikan lain ketika pertama kali bertemu," Kanone-lah yang menjawabnya.

"Selama itu? Kenapa tidak ada yang sadar—"

"Asazuki, aku menyadarinya," potong Kanone agak jengkel, "kalian saja yang terlalu bebal dan menutup mata," tambahnya menyindir.

"Kanone…" Panggilan Eyes terdengar penuh ancaman sehingga sang Hilbert tersenyum manis padanya. "Kecuali kau, Eyes~"

Kosuke terduduk lemas, "Ya ampun… ini benar-benar syok terapi yang hebat…" lirihnya.

Ayumu menghela napas lagi, "Jangankan kau…"

"Nah, Ayumu, sekarang kau harus istirahat," ujar Hizumi, "mereka sudah cukup dijamu, 'kan? Sekarang mereka bisa pulang," usirnya secara halus.

"Tapi masakan yang didapur belum selesai. Biar kuselesaikan dulu," Ketika Ayumu hendak kembali ke dapur, Hizumi langsung menangkapnya dalam gendongan a la tuan puteri. "A—Hizumi! Turunkan aku!"

Hizumi tak mengindahkan perintah itu. Malahan, ia membawa kekasihnya ke kamar, meninggalkan tamu-tamu yang menatap mereka dengan geli—kecuali Kosuke yang masih belum percaya.

"Kita pulang, Eyes? Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin diganggu," ucap Kanone yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh pemuda berambut silver.

"Ayo, Kosuke. Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama," ajak Ryoko yang mengambil tas dan mantelnya. "Rio bagianku ya. Kau Hiyono saja," ucapnya lagi, mengindikasikan untuk membawa pergi 'patung' yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

Kosuke menghela napas, "Cih… apa boleh buat…" gerutunya sambil menggendong sang nona. Mereka akhirnya pergi meninggalkan apartemen Ayumu dan Hizumi.

**END?**

**_Omake_**

"Aku tidak suka kau memperlakukanku seperti tadi di hadapan mereka…" gerutu Ayumu yang diselimuti Hizumi.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda berambut _mint_ sembari berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kau tau alasanku, Bodoh!" ketus sang 'dewa' lagi sambil menjitak kepala sang 'iblis'.

"Hmm~ karena kau malu?"

"… Brengsek!"

"Ayumu, tidak perlu malu, 'kan? Kau tahu aku menyayangimu,"

"… Salah," gumam Ayumu sangat pelan.

"Ya ya~" Hizumi memberikan ciuman hangat pada sang kekasih, "_Love you~_"

**END**

Gaje dan garink, Kyou tau. Jadi, _review_ kalo berkenan?


End file.
